And Now You're Gone
by StarSpangledSteve
Summary: See Trent's point of view to the kiss of Duncan and Gwen on Total Drama World Tour. May contain a small spoiler.


This is a story of Trent's reaction to Duncan and Gwen kissing.

In Trent's Point Of View.

So today was the day of Total Drama World Tour on tv. We were all stoked to see what happens next in the new episode. Even Josh, whose been down in the dumps because of his paycheck hasn't come in the mail yet, was siked to see the new episode. I, myself, was stoked as well.

So we all gathered into the theatre area where we watch the show on a giant, flat screen tv. I sat in between Harold and Justin who have been helping me escape Katie and Sadie's rath if fangirlism. Those two were really the only ones in the way of letting them get to me. Thank goodness for my amazing band mates. Geoff was making out with Bridgette on the loveseat, of course. Beth was sitting by Katie and Sadie, who both had their fingers intertwined together. Leshawna was sitting oh so close to Harold, which was making him extra happy with his "mad skills" in picking up women. DJ was sitting by himself on the purple beanbag that was so comfy if you were the size of Gwen, you'd sink into it. Luckily, DJ was a tall, buff man. Izzy sat on the edge of the couch.

Everyone had their snacks. I had nachos with spicy cheese, 'cause, y'know, I've always had a thing for spicy foods. Katie and Sadie shared a large popcorn and soda, Harold was sharing his bag of Starwars candy with Leshawna, Izzy had almost everything to eat that was at the cafeteria. Justin had a bag of potato chips, Geoff and Bridgette were um.. Eating each other (Don't think I'm a pervert for this cause what I say is true), and DJ had a nice plate of veggies and crackers with dip.

After a while of us all chatting, an intern started the show and everything went silent. When we heard Chris announce the show, we all became excited fir what's to come of this new episode of Total Drama World Tour. Everything seemed to be going fine. The challenge was to find clues to catch the "Murderer". Gwen and Courtney seemed to get along very well in this episode and had found out a lot in common about each other. Those common things came in handy in the challenge.

When the challenge ended, the tension in the theatre became harsher. Everyone was so excited to see who Gwen and Courtney had found at that punk place. Once commercials came into the equation, everyone awhed. We really wanted to see who they found. I stood up and stretched my whole body out before throwing away the paper plate which my food that was now happily in my stomach was sitting on. I sat back down and started a conversation with Justin.

"So dude, who do you think they found?" I asked my band member.

"Duncan. It has to be. Where else would they find a two timing, greenhaired punk wannabe loser?" Justin replied proudly like he just found out something bigger than the world itself.

I just facepalmed. "Dude, I doubt it's him. It couldn't be. The idiot quit, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but they could bring him back. They brought Izzy back in Tdi and Tda," Justin said back and went silent as the show was about to return.

The show was back and they were about to reveal who was under the sack. The tension once again was very harsh in the theatre. Then, it happened. They removed the sack and there was, like Justin predicted, Duncan. Then, my heart sank. He was in the game again, ready to steal Gwen away once again. Yes, I still love Gwen, a lot even if she has moved on already.

The elimanation round wasn't too surprising. I knew Noah was going to be kicked off. Alejandro needed his revenge. Then it came to Courtney yelling at Duncan for leaving her like that. I thought maybe Duncan did still love Courtney when they hugged, but then Gwen walked in on them and Duncan said,

"Everytime I ran from the cops, I thought of you." And he smiled at Gwen. This, got me furious. He loved her. He loved Gwen, my former love I still have great feelings for. I sighed. Then it came to Gwen in the confessional talking about how she couldn't sleep because Duncan was back. Duncan walked in on her and then.. It happened. All my hope in thinking she might still like me had just blown away like the wind. Duncan had kissed Gwen and Gwen kissed back. Can you believe it? She kissed that two timing punk wannabe idiot back! I was torn.. Into a million

pieces.

When I saw that kiss, I got up and left the room while hanging my head over. Harold followed me showing he was loyal to me and wanted to comfort me from my hurt. I was furious, sad and hurt. As I stomped down the halls on my way to my room I mummbled stuff to myself. Things only I could hear. As I was getting closer to my room, I broke down to my knees. My arms supported my upper body and I looked at the dirty carpet. Then, is where I broke down into tears.

I laid down in the middle of the hallway, sobbing and crying like a little child who lost their toy truck. Only instead of a toy truck, I lost Gwen. Duncan that jerk. He had Courtney, and he knew it. He's a two timeing little asshole. Duncan knew I still loved Gwen. He knew it! But he still went on and kissed her like that. I know Gwen and I aren't dating anymore, but to me, all the break up did was bring Gwen and I closer and now Duncan was pulling us apart. That inconsiderate idiot.. He's probably just going to dump her on the streets alone one day.. Alone in the cold, no one to snuggle up to for warmth.. Poor Gwen..

As I laid there, feeling alone and hurt, my band mate, Harold lifted me up. I turned to look at him, tears rolling down my now puffy cheeks. Harold handed me a greenish blue tissue to wipe my tears with. He then walked me to my bedroom, we walked in and sat on the bed.

"Trent, dude, what's wrong?" Harold asked as he pat my shoulder.

I sobbed before saying, "Gwen.. She has moved on, and not to mention she lied to me all through last season." Yes, Gwen had lied to me. I knew she was lying but I always tried to put it behind me and hoped it wasn't true.

Harold's frown turned upsidedown before saying, "Well, Trent, you have everyone of us here to hang out with. We all care about you, even Blaineley cares about you and she's the coldest thing to ever be a girl."

Harold was right of course. Harold was always right. By the look of my face, Harold knew I wanted to be alone. So he pat my back and left. As he closed the door, I removed all my clothing besides my boxers and got into bed. All I wanted to do for the rest of the day was sleep away all of the pain, the noise, the uncomfortable awkward talks about Gwen and Duncan and that's what I did. I had a nice long nap untill around 7pm when Geoff started partying in the lobby.

I groaned and sat up in bed. I scratched my head and then remembered what Gwen and Duncan did. I loved Gwen, she knew that, and she just goes and chucks that at me? Really? Just, wow. I knew I wasn't with her anymore and couldn't control what she does, but kissing my mortal enemy is just wrong and hurtful. The rest of the night I stayed awake. Played guitar, drew doodles on my music sheets, and cried. Then at 3am is when I knew, Gwen had moved on completely. I loved her, she loved Duncan. It was as easy as that.

So then I sung one last lyric to one of my songs..

"And now you're gone..."

The End~


End file.
